L'automne
by sabiii15
Summary: Un hypothèse du 'comment' aurait pu commencer une Dray.


Hermione Granger, jeune femme aux traits faciaux doux et enfantins, jeune femme aux cheveux facilement comparables à la crinière du lion de son blason représentant sa maison, se promenait à l'extérieur du Château. Le vent à la subtile odeur de forêt caressait son visage et soulevait les cheveux de notre lionne ainsi que les feuilles d'un profond brun/rouge terre, les faisant ainsi virevolter dans les airs (les feuilles, pas les cheveux). Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour profiter du moment et inspira profondément cette odeur musquée. Les rayons du soleil venait sa poser sur sa peau, la réchauffant par la même occasion. Les arbres perdaient leurs derniers ornements, dévoilant leurs sombres squelettes aux regards de tous. Quelques animaux cherchaient avec l'énergie du désespoir de la nourriture avant l'hiver rude et froid qui s'annonçait. De courageux oiseaux s'éparpillaient encore, ici et là dans le ciel parsemé de petits nuages d'un blanc immaculé possédant la forme de boules de ouate. Les flamboyantes couleurs des animaux volant présents contrastaient particulièrement avec le bleu azur du ciel. De légers cliquetis suivirent cette scène. Hermione décolla lentement l'œil de l'objectif. Quel charmant paysage! Si elle pouvait rester là toute sa vie, elle le ferait. Cependant, l'après-midi tirait à sa fin, elle ne désirait pas du tout manquer le spectacle qui l'attendais, ce serait dommage. Elle observa une dernière fois le ciel, comme si elle lui disait '' à bientôt''.C'est à peine si elle ne le salua pas, mais elle ne voulait pas passer pour une folle.

Ah, le ciel. D'un bleu si beau, si pur pensa Hermione.

Elle reprit son chemin, connaissant le chemin par cœur à cause de toutes les nombreuses fois où elle y était allée pour exercer sa passion. Sa cachette secrète, l'appelait-elle, ainsi, elle avait l'impression d'être…importante. Lorsqu'elle y arriva enfin, un apaisant sentiment de quiétude fusait de toutes parts. Ici, elle se sentait tellement bien, que c'en était indescriptible. Elle ne vérifia même pas si elle était seule. Hermione sortit un objet de sa robe de sorcière. N'importe quel moldu aurait immédiatement reconnu un appareil photo de marque Nikon. Cependant, tous ne provenait pas des deux mondes. Miss Granger commença à prendre des clichés. Ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout, c'était les jeux d'ombres du soleil couchant sur les arbres. Le ciel commençait délicatement à ce teinté de rose et d'orange. Le spectacle demeurait en sois une œuvre d'art. Elle continua encore et toujours à prendre des photos. Des photos qui à première vue, pourrait parfaitement sembler dénigrée de tout intérêt particulier. Mais pour Hermione, une photo d'apparence vide peut receler des plus belles apparitions de la nature. Ceux qui ne les voyait pas, toujours selon Hermione, demeurait soit des idiots, des aveugles ou ils ignoraient comment apprécier les petits moments de joie que la nature nous fournissait sur des plateaux d'argent. Les ''p'tits'' bonheurs de la vie, comme certains les appelleraient.

Clic, clic, clic : que faisait son appareil. Une magnifique image, deux, puis trois…

-Granger? Cria une voix malefoyenne incertaine.

Clic, clic, clic.

-Ici! Répondit-elle pour l'aider à se situer dans le cimetière que les squelettes d'arbres offraient.

Clic, clic, clic.

Une tête blonde apparut. Drago se tenait au milieu de la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et regardaient partout alentour de lui, en tournant sur lui-même. Il la cherchait, mais ne la voyait pas. Le jeu d'ombres que les rayons du soleil lui donnaient était tout simplement magnifique. Clic, clic, clic. Observons cette image ensemble au ralenti : Drago tournant le visage dans une direction, puis dans l'autre, tranquillement, le soleil cachant une partie de son visage. Les cheveux brillants encore plus que d'habitude. Clic, clic, clic. Voilà, il demeurait vraiment beau. À cette dernière pensée, Hermione eue un sourire en coin qui aurait fait une craquelure dans le cœur du plus dur. Clic, clic, clic. C'a y était, elle avait fini. Comme elle avait hâte de développer les images dans sa chambre noire improvisée!

-Granger? Je ne te vois peut-être pas, mais je t'entends.

-Non, sans blague?

Comment le pourrait-il? Elle portait la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry! Avec sa permission, bien entendu.

-Je t'interdis de me faire le même coup que l'autre fois!

Effectivement, la dernière fois, elle avait prit ses clichés et était repartit sans demander son reste. Ainsi commença leur relation.


End file.
